english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Phillips
Kyle Phillips (born March 17, 1976) is an American voice actor and ADR Engineer. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2018-2019) - Nubuck Guard 1, Nubuck Guard 2 Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Kumio Hisakawa *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Waltz (ep24), Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Screw (ep7), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Claymore (2008-2009) - Bandit (ep6), Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Jijou (ep7), Kiyoshi Higashigawa *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Ozawa, Additional Voices *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Nicolas (ep218), Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Mark, Additional Voices *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Pepe (ep7) *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Watanabe *Gosick (2017) - Derek (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Andrei Rowan *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Genshiro Saji, Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Genshiro Saji *Hyouka (2017) - Cooking Club Vice President (ep14) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Interview with Monster Girls (2017) - Katou (ep1; Announced) *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Tobias (ep1; Announced) *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Lieutenant (ep10) *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Grocer (ep12), Subordinate A, Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Jared *Level E (2012) - Nozaki *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Biio Tanaka *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Biio Tanaka (ep8), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Pidan (ep17) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Denki Kaminari (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2016) - Gomorrah, Marco, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Akihiro Ohji (ep1) *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Mr. Bunny (ep5B), Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Klein (ep10; Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Hamsa, Archangel (ep5), Additional Voices *ReLIFE (2016) - Kento Amagase (Announced) *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Morisaki (ep5), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Saga of Tanya the Evil (2017) - Harald von Vist (Announced) *Saiyuki Reload: Blast (2017) - Tamaro's Father (Announced) *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Additional Voices *Sekirei (2010) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2010) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Tahile *Three Leaves, Three Colors (2016) - Mitsugu Yamaji (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Jiro, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Eric (ep5), Sakuya, Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Big Spirit (ep24), Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Free! Timeless Medley: The Promise (2018) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Announcer *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Denki Kaminari *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Announcer Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (97) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (96) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2020. Category:American Voice Actors